fatalbertfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb Donald
Dumb Donald Parker is a member of the Junkyard Gang. In the Junkyard Band, he plays a trombone that he made from plumbers pipe and a morning glory horn from a discarded gramophone record player. Personality As his name would suggest, Dumb Donald is very simple-minded and talks in a screeching voice, but even so, Donald means well and tries his best to help out when needed. Contrary to his name, he often has outbursts of intelligence. Dumb Donald was first mentioned by Bill Cosby in his 1971 album When I Was A Kid. Cosby talked about how he and other kids in his neighborhood would collect old newspapers and take them to a junk shop where they would make a little money based on the weight of the papers, but Bill and others discovered they could make more money by sneaking rocks into the middle of the piles of papers to add more weight, but Dumb Donald always got caught because he would put the rocks on the top of his pile. There was a character named Dumb Donald featured in the 1969 TV special Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert, but while he wore a cap on his head, he did not wear it down over his face; that distinction belonged to another boy named Nolan who wore a sack over his head with eye holes cut out so he could see. Appearance Dumb Donald wears a pink knit-cap which covers his entire head and face except for his eyes and mouth. He also wears a large green long-sleeved jersey (with two blue stripes on each upper sleeve) which is at least two sizes too big, blue pants, green socks and blue sneakers. This is his appearance from season 1-8. His appearance in the film stayed mainly the same, the only difference in the film is that the color of his cap is a darker shade of pink. Trivia * In the original series, Dumb Donald's full face was never seen. In the 2004 film, however, Dumb Donald took off his hat, revealing his face (in the real world). In the cartoon, his face was only his floating eyeballs and mouth, due to him never being drawn without his cap on. * In an issue of the Gold Key Fat Albert comic, a flashback sequence had someone yank the hat of Donald and toss it out a window, revealing only the back of his head, and that he had average close-cropped Afro-American style hair. * In the season 2 episode "The Newcomer", when he finds out that his parents are going to have another baby, Dumb Donald initially doesn't know how to take it, but when the baby, a girl, is born, Donald turns into a loving, devoted brother. * In the season 8 episode, "The Birds, the Bees and Dumb Donald", he falls for a cheerleader, Elaine and tries to be someone he's not to win her heart. When Donald and his friends win the game of 'Capture The Flag', Elaine admits that she likes Donald for being himself. As soon as she breaks up with her overbearing boyfriend, Hammerhead Rex, Elaine choose to go out with Donald, a different person. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-07-05-16h29m19s156.png|Dumb Donald's appearance in the original series IMG_3268.PNG IMG_3269.JPG Donald.jpg IMG_3283.JPG|Dumb Donald and Fat Albert Donald.png DDonald.jpg IMG_3270.GIF Fat Albert comic_ Dumb Donald unmasked.jpg|Donald Unmasked Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-20h03m11s19.png|Dumb Donald's appearance in the film (cartoon) Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-19h45m31s170.png|Dumb Donald's appearance in the film (real world) Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-20h13m29s3.png|Dumb Donald without his hat in the film Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-20h02m27s90.png|Dumb Donald without his hat showing he has no face in the film (cartoon). Category:The Junkyard Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Siblings Category:African american characters Category:Teenagers